


Evening Arousal

by missjennacole



Series: Jenna's Wincest Porn-a-Thon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn-a-Thon, Weecest, sleeping...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjennacole/pseuds/missjennacole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like a fic of Dean getting woken up by the sound of Sam jacking it (eloquently put if I might say so myself)<br/>Anon: "Anything that starts out with one of them asleep, sam being at least 14 "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Arousal

I wasn’t sure if you mean like a boy being asleep while the other was jerking off or a boy being asleep while the other groped him. So if this isn’t what ya mean just send me a little note and I’ll write you another my love <3

—

Fucking hormones. Sam was fifteen now and just a shirt in the wind direction could give him a boner, so the sight of his gorgeous brother naked and sweaty, hovering over some girl in a skirt made him get so hard he thought he’d just shoot off in his pants right there. He composed himself, he’d seen Dean have sex with girls before. But not since he’d realized his feelings for Dean. He was still growing accustomed to those feelings anyway. 

Later on that evening once the girl had snuck out of the motel room past a passed out John, Jack Daniels bottle still in his hand, Sam waited till he heard the soft snoring Dean did that he’d grown so accustomed to. 

He reached a hand into his boxers making sure Dean was still asleep before slowly starting to glide his hand up and down his member, pumping his cock like nothing else in the world mattered. He bit his lip to quiet a moan. “Mmm,” he hummed very pleased with himself as he sped up his right hand, sliding his left down to push a finger into his entrance, it was tight and poorly lubricated. But Sam liked the burn it gave him, it was almost comforting. He moved in unicen, having trouble keeping his rhythm as he thrusting back and forth between fisting his cock and fucking himself on his finger. 

“Gah… Dean.” He moaned quietly, feeling completely over whelmed by pleasure.

“Fuck Sammy,” Dean breathed out, making Sam’s whole body freeze up. Dean was awake now.

“Shit Dean I-“

Dean cut him off, “Keep going,” he instructed. Sam did as he was told, moaning and panting out his brother’s name before soon enough Dean was by his brother’s side replacing Sam’s finger, shoving two of his own in and scissoring them inside of Sam.

“Fuck Sammy that’s hot.” He whispered, adding a third finger and curling them to hit Sam’s prostate.

“Fuck Dean!” He called out before he was coming hard all over his fist. He panted watches as Dean took his brother’s hand and stuck it in his mouth licking the cum off it. He groaned at the sight.

“Fuck let’s do that again sometime.” Dean whispered, eyes glazed over, filled with nothing but lust. 

Sam just smirked, “Sometime? What not now?”

Dean didn’t get a chance to answer before he was being pulled down on the bed and straddled. Oh yeah that was gonna be a good night.


End file.
